


Нет большего слепца

by Urtica



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик так старался, чтобы Чарльз не заметил его взгляда, что сам не обратил внимания на творящееся под носом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет большего слепца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [None So Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333747) by [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria). 



Существовало две вещи, из-за которых Эрику было тяжело отвести взгляд от Чарльза.

На самом деле их, конечно же, было больше, но именно эти казались Эрику особенно притягательными. Руки Чарльза и губы Чарльза. (Существовала еще задница Чарльза, но она обычно была надежно спрятана в мешковатых брюках, которые казались Эрику просто преступлением против человечества. Или хотя бы против самого Эрика).

Он был очень осторожен и старался не показывать Чарльзу, насколько отвлекает от игры то, как он вертит в руках металлические шахматные фигурки.

Эрик не знал, чего ему больше хочется: взмолиться, чтобы Чарльз оставил шахматы в покое, или, наоборот, умолять никогда не выпускать фигурку из пальцев. Эрик чувствовал, что металл согревается в руках Чарльза, и все чаще сидел во время их вечерних бесед с подушкой на коленях. От того, как Чарльз ласкал шахматы, Эрик все чаще стал представлять, будто тот проделывает то же самое с его членом.

Хотя, безусловно, член Эрика был намного больше шахматной фигурки. 

Хорошо, что Чарльз пока ничего не понял — наверное, только потому, что держал свое слово и не заглядывал Эрику в голову. Иногда Эрик почти хотел, чтобы тот нарушил данное обещание и раскрыл его секрет. Но потом Эрик вспоминал, что это, скорее всего, положит конец и их дружбе.

Чарльз, разумеется, ничего не знал. Эрик ни за что не пропустил бы его реакцию — Чарльз наверняка начал бы флиртовать в ответ или же покраснел от растерянности и смущения.

И Чарльз наверняка не сидел бы сейчас напротив Эрика, обдумывая свой следующий ход.

Это переключило Эрика на мысли о губах Чарльза и то, как он посасывал и прикусывал нижнюю, размышляя о следующем ходе.

Эрику и в голову не приходило, что Чарльз может счесть его привязанность к подушке несколько странной. За последнюю пару недель она стала неотъемлемой частью их посиделок.

Эрик так старался удержать свое внимание в точке между сосредоточенностью на игре и любованием руками Чарльза, что сначала даже не заметил, как тот встал с кресла.

Зато он сразу заметил, когда Чарльз отбросил подушку и сам устроился на ее месте — на коленях Эрика.

Чарльз приложил палец к губами Эрика.

— Пока ты не спросил. Нет, я не читал твои мысли. Но, знаешь ли, сложно не обратить внимания на то, как ты пялишься на мои руки и пытаешься спрятать стояк под подушкой, — Чарльз облизнулся. — Или то, как ты глаз не сводишь с моих губ.

Эрик разрывался между желанием выгнуться навстречу, прижаться ближе и лизнуть палец Чарльза, который он так и не убрал от его губ.

Не особо раздумывая, Эрик выбрал второе и, судя по тому, как потемнели от возбуждения глаза Чарльза, он явно не был против.

Он оказался настолько не против, что к первому пальцу присоединился второй. Эрик застонал, ощущая резкий металлический привкус, оставшийся от шахматной фигурки, с которой Чарльз играл раньше.

Чарльз убрал пальцы, и Эрик вцепился в его бедра, переводя дыхание.

— Этот стояк из-за тебя, — пробурчал Эрик. Но ведь правда же! — Ты ласкал чертовы шахматы каждую партию!

— Что, и все? — спросил Чарльз, ухмыляясь и наклоняясь ближе. Его горячее дыхание опаляло губы Эрика.

— Чарльз, — ласково пропел Эрик, сокращая оставшееся между их губами расстояние. — Они сделаны из металла.

— О? — Чарльз зажмурился, пытаясь понять. Затем он удивленно распахнул глаза. — О!

— Именно. «О!» — проворчал Эрик, положил руку ему на затылок и притянул для поцелуя.

Вероятно, это походило на дурацкий роман, но поцелуй действительно оказался намного приятнее, чем он себе представлял. У Эрика перехватило дух, стоило Чарльзу страстно прижаться к его губам.

Чарльз пытался запустить руки ему под рубашку, и Эрик с удовольствием помог бы ему, но Чарльз, вот так посасывающий его язык, не давал ему трезво мыслить. А то, что Чарльз постоянно ерзал у него на коленях, вообще сбивало с толку.

— Чарльз, — кое-как выдохнул Эрик, чувствуя, что его контроль дает сбой. Все металлические предметы в комнате дребезжали и тряслись, пара шахматных фигур упала с доски. Эрик понял, что вот-вот кончит в штаны, словно подросток.

— Да-а-а-а, — простонал Чарльз, прикусывая губу Эрика. Это стало последней каплей — Эрик выгнулся, до синяков сжал бедра Чарльза и взвыл, содрогаясь в оргазме, пока Чарльз будто пытался съесть Эрика живьем, кусая и посасывая его язык.

Поцелуй смягчился. Эрик крепко обнял Чарльза — он кончил следом, извиваясь в его объятиях и издавая абсолютно непристойные звуки.

Наверное, вскоре ему станет неприятно сидеть так, в мокрых брюках, но сейчас Эрика совершенно не волновали подобные мелочи. Он не собирался отпускать Чарльза, никуда и ни за что.

— Даже ванну принять не пустишь? — лениво телепатически спросил Чарльз. Зачем говорить вслух, если можно продолжать сводить Эрика с ума поцелуями?

Эрик закрыл глаза и мысленно потянулся к пробке от ванны, которая находилась рядом с комнатой Чарльза. Он заткнул слив и открутил краны, чувствуя, как нагревается металл и как теплая вода устремляется по трубам.

— Разве что в ванную.

Чарльз рассмеялся у него в голове, и Эрик улыбнулся.

Конец.


End file.
